I Think I Found That Something (Taegi)
by LivingInADreamWorldAtNight
Summary: The fanfic is about Taegi. It's an AU where Tae isn't in the band but the rest is. Tae his best friend gets him tickets to a fan meet and concert. And there the casual fanfic starts where he meets Yoongi and Yoongi takes an interest in him because he is the only fan boy there. [A/N] I know it's not a very unique storyline but I really felt like writing a story like this.
1. Chapter 1

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED I'M GONNA BURN THESE TICKETS" Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Squinting my eyes I try to look up and see who was yelling something about tickets. "Well burning them will be a waste because I want to meet the guys too, I'll just take someone else" I pop up on one elbow looking up as my best friend plops down on my bed. "Jen… what… who?" I ask my voice sounding groggy from sleep. Jennie looked down at me with her glowing happy smile. "Now that I have your attention. Tell me who is the best friend ever?" I raise an eyebrow and snort. "You are fishing for compliments aren't you?" Jennie laughed out loud at my answer. "TaeTae just say it's me. You'll agree when I tell you my present for you" That piqued my interest. "Present?" "Yeah a present stupid" She smiled mischievous. "As the best best friend ever I know my TaeTae the best and luckily for him my dad owns a certain venue where a certain band will do a fan meet and an concert" She says while looking nonchalant. I looked at her confused. She raised and eyebrow and started singing (Very bad if I may add) "Yeah you makin' me a boy with luv" Somehow I ended up on the floor. I don't know how I got there but the only thing I could say was "Please don't be joking" With a trembling voice. Jennie kneeled down and took my hands laughing. "As if I'd ever joke about BTS" I looked at her with an raised eyebrow. Raising her hands she said "Yeah yeah okay, I joke about them but I would never pull such a prank on you. I love you too much for that" my mouth fell open and she hugged me. "You're going to meet your idols babe" She whispered. The moment she let go of me I jumped up and started dancing around the room. "I have to tell Rosé, Jisoo and Lisa" I said while jumping around. "No need" Jennie laughed. "I value my life. What do you think would happen when I'd only take you and not Lisa and Rosé who are just as crazy fangirls as you. I'd be dead so no thank you. So I thought why not make it a group think and take Jisoo with us too?" I started to glow at that. "Meeting my idols with my best friends! This is a dream noona" I threw myself at her and gave her a bear hug. Then I dawned on me "Did you just call me a fanGIRL? Sorry but the last time I checked I was still a guy" Jennie giggled. "Well the was you talk with Lisa and Rosé about the guys had me on a different path" I laughed and hit he shoulder "That's called gay noona" "who's gay?" A head popped up next to the door "Me Lisa" I laughed. "Obvious" She grinned. Lisa grunted as someone jumped on her back and a second head appeared. "But that makes him fun" Rosé giggled. I smiled at the 2 of them "Thanks ay"

Later when Jisoo came home and we all ate our dinner I sat down and took my phone out. I opened twitter and started to type:  
** TaeTae:** I am seriously the happiest person alive. I'm going to see BTS in real life! I can't believe it. All thanks to my bestie JenJen 3 Were going to gave the best time ever JenJen , Lalalisa , RoséNotTheDrink and Jisoosoo.

** Yoongisass**: See you soon SUGA_BTS, JK_BTS, Jin_BTS, Jimin_BTS, Hope_BTS and RM_BTS . Can't wait to meet you all 3 I love you guys so much.

Yep I have two accounts. One account for normal convos and an fan account where I can shamelessly fangirl over BTS without them knowing I'm not actually a fanGIRL but a guy. I don't want them to be freaked out because I'm a guy. I know that they support the LGBT+ community. But having guy tweet how much he loves you is something different I think…

I see the notifs of the girls retweeting and liking my tweet. Only Lisa knows about my second account. As I'm about to close my twitter a notification catches my eye.

** Yoongisass**: SUGA_BTS liked your tweet.

I gape at my phone. I check the user name like 10 times to see if it isn't an fake account but I come to the conclusion: Suga liked my tweet. I gasp and whisper "Suga liked my tweet".

**[A/N] Hello dear readers :) I've just started this story and I'm very excited to work on this! I know the first chapter is kinda short but the next chapters will be longer. This chapter is a little introduction to the story. Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me what you think!  
Love, Anne. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Just a few more days till I meet BTS. Till I finally get to see Min Yoongi in real life" I whispered to myself when I walked through the school doors. Head down and just keep walking. Look at your feet to see if no one is trying to make you trip. Just keep going that was my motto. School was hell. No better explanation. Of course it gets better the moment Lisa is with me. I think they are afraid she'll bite if they make fun of me, but on days like this where she has her internship I'm the biggest target. A big gay target. They literally called me that once. Waiting near the classroom I take out my phone.

** Yoongisass: **Please wish me good luck. School is no fun with bullies in every corner. :( SUGA_BTS JK_BTS Jimin_BTS Jin_BTS Hope_BTS RM_BTS

I hit send and put my phone away. Suddenly I'm thrown against the lockers I was standing by. "Look who lost his bodyguard! Our little gay best friend" Jae snorted. "Bodyguard finally lost interest in you?" I looked up and rolled my eyes. "You say this to me every Wednesday, and you also know she is at her internship and will be back tomorrow. You make yourself look dumb" Jae's face turns red. "You stupid little sh-" He gets cut off by a hand on his shoulder. "Don't even think about it Jae" Mr Kim looked at me. Jae pulled his shoulder away and with one last death glare he walked away. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. "You okay Taehyung?" Mr Kim asks me and I nod. "Thank you Mr. Kim" He smiles and walks away.

The day drags by and at the end of the day I successfully avoided Jae and his friends. As I send Jisoo a text that I'm on my way home I see a twitter notification.

** Yoongisass: **_Tweet from SUGA_BTS: Hope I'm not too late but good luck at school._

My mouth falls open as I look at my screen. Again I check the user name at least 10 times. Again the conclusion: This is the real Suga. How am I gong to react? If I want a little chance that he'll react again I shouldn't go all fangirl mode on him. I think as I sit on a bench.

** Yoongisass: **I've only been pushed against the lockers once today so that's probably because the luck you send. Thank you so much :)

I hit send and lean back against the bench. I take a deep breath and smile like an idiot. How is it that one little tweet can make my whole day? As I calm my heart a little bit I start walking again. I can't help but glance at my phone every 30 seconds. No notice. Doesn't matter! I got one tweet! He knows I'm alive!

I'm greeted by a delicious smell as walk into the apartment I share with Jisoo, Lisa, Rosé and Jennie. I see Jisoo and Jennie cooking as I walk into the kitchen. I kiss them both on the cheek. "Hey girls" "Hey Tae how was your day?" Jisoo askes while Jennie leans her head on my shoulder. I huff "I only got pushed against the lockers once today. Must be because Suga his good luck tweet" and Jennie gasps. "What?" she looks at me. I grin as I show her the tweet and she squeals. "What did you answer?" and I show her the answer. "Oh my god what if he tweets again?" She squeals. "I'd probably die?" I laugh. "I'm happy for you that he tweeted you TaeTae" I smile. At that moment Rosé and Lisa walk in. I show them the tweet and I may or may not have squealed for the first time ever talking with them about the tweet.

After dinner I took a quick shower and laid down on my bed. I picked up my phone and saw so many messages. Almost all of them were form fans telling Suga how sweet he was for wishing me good luck, some others about fans wishing me good luck too, some telling their story about being bullied. I read a few and scroll trough the rest of the notifications. Then my heart leaps.

** Yoongisass:** _Tweet from SUGA_BTS: hmmm. Don't let them get you. Your stronger than that. _

That hurt. In a good way. I blink a few more times. It's such a sweet tweet. I think about my answer.

** Yoongisass: ** SUGA_BTS Thank you so much. I try to. I really do.

I hit send and throw myself back against my pillow thinking about the words Yoongi said. I'm really trying not to care about them. But every Wednesday gets harder to go to school. Lisa really is my bodyguard and best friend. They leave me alone when she is with me and I am so grateful for that. The buzzing of my phone pulls me out of my thoughts and I look at all the notifications, likes and retweets. Until:

** Yoongisass**_**: SUGA_BTS Follows you**_

I start shaking looking at that notification. Suga follows me…. THE Suga follows me…. MIN FREAKING YOONGI FOLLOWS ME. I try to calm myself and after a minute or 2 I breath normally again… But then:

_** Yoongisass: From SUGA_BTS:  
**__Hey. I really wanted to talk to you some more but my phone can't handle all the notifications if I send a lot of tweets. And this feels a bit more private. I do hope this can stay private but I'll take the chance. I do hope you're okay. And you really shouldn't let them get to you. You're better than that._

I stare at my phone and I can't help but cry. He is so sweet. He takes the time to follow me and send me a private message. Even though he doesn't even know me. My fingers shake as I type my reply.

_** Yoongisass: To SUGA_BTS:**_**  
**_You don't know how much this means to me. And I really do try. Normally my best friend is with me at school and then they leave me alone. She is like my bodyguard :). But she has her internship every Wednesday, so the Wednesday aren't my favorite days right now. Right now I'm just trying to avoid them and think about good things. How my best friend will be with me again on Thursday and Friday. And that I'm going to meet you and the others this Friday and the concert on Saturday. And yes this will stay private. I swear. :)_

And immediately the message said: Read. My heart beats fast as I see that he starts typing. He stayed online, in our chat. I nervously wait for his reply.

_** Yoongisass: From SUGA_BTS:  
**__I'm glad to hear that it means much to you. Your best friend sounds strong :) Female bodyguards can be savage ;). One of our bodyguards is female. I swear everyone listens to her. She scares us I think :') Well keep her close on Thursday and Friday and I cant wait to meet you Friday. I really do have to sleep now. Its late. You should go to sleep too. Sleep well_

Oh hell yeah Lisa is savage. And I love her for it. I'm sure a lot of girls envy the female bodyguard.

_** Yoongisass: To SUGA_BTS:  
**__Lisa (My best friend) is pretty savage yeah. And I can imagine being scared of her, so yeah I think your female bodyguard scares you ;) I'll keep her close. Can't wait to meet you either! And yeah it's pretty late. Sleep well!_

I'm don't think he knows he is talking to a guy. He can't wait to meet me? He doesn't even know who I am so he won't recognize me. I put my phone on the charger and lay back down. I can't believe it. I was actually chatting with Min Yoongi… Oh lord. Help.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally it was Friday. I was a nervous wreck. Yoongi didn't leave another message and I was way to scared to start a chat. What if I annoy him? I look at the time. I have to be at school in 30 minutes. I hope they let us go early. The sooner I can get to the venue the better. I put on my school uniform and walk downstairs where I great the girls. When I walk by I see something off. No school uniforms except mine. I raise an eyebrow to Lisa and Jennie who giggle and point to Jisoo. With a very stern voice Jisoo speaks. "Hello, this is the mother of Kim Taehyung. My son is sick. He won't be able to go to school. Thank you. I will tell him that. Have a good day" I look at her grinning. "It seems your free from school" Jisoo snorts. "Now get rid of that uniform and put something on that will definitely catch Suga's eye" I run up to Jisoo "THANK YOU NOONA" And I hug her. "Yeah yeah come on. Jennie's dad said we could just come in and-" "MAYBE WE CAN SPOT THEM EARLIER" Jennie yells. I try to hide the squeal but it comes out anyway. Jisoo rolls her eyes and pushes me towards the stairs. "NOW PLEASE" She yells after me. I run upstairs and get out the outfit I laid out for today. I don't think I ever changed clothes so fast as now. While closing the button of my skinny jeans I stumble downstairs "READY" "Good now eat. I know you and you will faint if you don't eat" I agree because it is true and I don't want to faint today.

After I finished my breakfast I help the girls with their make-up and we were ready to go. I got more nervous every step I took. I thought I had a whole day of school before this moment came. But here I am. Walking towards the car Jennie's dad sent to pick us up. I greet the driver "Hey Mark Hyung" Mark smiles at me. "Hey Taehyung. Nervous?" I look at him and try to hide my trembling hands. "No not really" He grins and nods. "If you say so" And after that we got into the car. I took out my phone and tweeted:

** Yoongisass:**_ On my way to the venue! Excited! See you soon SUGA_BTS JK_BTS RM_BTS Jin_BTS Hope_BTS Jimin_BTS 3_

I hit send and within a minute my phone buzzes.

_** Yoongisass: From SUGA_BTS:  
**__On your way already? It will be hours before the meet starts…. It's cold outside. Are you dressed warm?_

My heart leaped and melted at the same time. Suga sent me a message and he worries about me! I smiled like a fool as I replied

_** Yoongisass:  
**__Hey you :) Don't worry. We have early access ;) _

_** SUGA_BTS:  
**__Early access? Even the VIP will be in hours…_

_** Yoongisass:  
**__Well It helps when the dad of one of your best friends owns the place ;)_

_** SUGA_BTS:**__  
Oh.. yeah that helps :) Well maybe I'll see you  
sooner than expected ;)_

That maybe wasn't the case. They had to be really strict. I get that but I was a little disappointed to be honest. Jennie gave us a tour but the only thing I could do was look if I saw Yoongi somewhere. How would he recognize me? Should I dm him what I'm wearing? Then it hit me. When I talk to him during the fan meet I should quote something of our chat. To let him know it's me! I got even more excited thinking about his reaction. "You guys should get in the line. VIP is already inside." Jennies dad his voice woke me out of my trance. I started to shake as Jennie and Rosé both took one of my hands and took me with hem. I could see them sitting at the table. By heart was beating so fast I was scared it would give in. Lisa took my hand. "I'll go first okay? Then you can come after me" I nodded and hugged the notebook I took with me for their autographs. I looked at the guys again. Yoongi was the last at the table. The line before us got shorter and shorter till Lisa walked up to Jungkook. I felt like an idiot the way I was trembling. Then a woman signed to me that I should walk up. Jungkook was younger than me but still. Damn he looked good. I almost tripped but steadied myself and walked over to Jungkook. He smiled brightly when he saw me. "Hey! You're the first guy I see here today! How are you?" I smile wide "Hey, I saw that too yeah" I blushed as I handed my notebook. "I'm good, how are you?" He smiled "I'm great. What's your name?" He pointed at the notebook. "Oh I'm Taehyung" I said smiling wide. "It was great to meet you Taehyung" Jungkook smiled as he passed my notebook to RM. "Bye Jungkook" I waved at him. "Oh hey!" Namjoon his enthusiast voice sounded and I looked at him. Smiling brightly I said "Hey" "What's your name?" Namjoon asked. "It's Taehyung, nice to meet you" I blushed. He wrote something down next to his autograph and said "The pleasure is all mine Taehyung" And he winked. I turned even more red. "It's really awesome to know we also have fanboys" "You don't even know half of us" I grinned. "There are more of us than you'd think" Namjoon laughed. "Hmm that's great" Before I could answer the woman gestured that we should move on. "Bye Taehyung" Namjoon waved. "Bye Namjoon hyung" and I waved back. I followed my notebook that was passed to Jimin who smiled so wide I was scared his face would split in two. I waved shyly as Jimin looked at my notebook and spoke up. "Hey Taehyung" My heart jumped a little at that "Hey Jimin hyung" I said. "Something you want me to write down?" He asked and I shook my head. "Just what you want to write" I don't think if I heard it right but I thought Jimin muttered "Cute". I blushed slightly as Jimin looked me again. "So what is your favorite song?" He asked. "Love yourself" I said shyly. "well I hope you listen to the song really good than" He smiled wide again as he gave my notebook to J-Hope. "Bye Tae" I almost gaped at the fact that he just called me Tae. "Bye hyung" I was still trembling as I walked towards Hoseok. He smiled at me but then frowned. "Hey are you okay?" He looked concerned. "Oh eh yeah I am okay, just a little nervous" I blushed. Then all of the sudden he slowly took my face in his hands and pinched my cheeks lightly. "we don't bite" He winked and smiled sweetly as he let go of my face and wrote something down in my notebook. "Thanks for coming Taehyung! Will you be at the concert tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded fast. "My friend got us VIP tickets. So we'll be at the soundcheck too" I smiled wide. "Cool! Then I'll look for you in the crowed tomorrow." He winked as he passed my notebook to Yoongi. My heart started beating extremely fast as I looked at Yoongi. My mouth went dry as our eyes met and he smiled slightly. "hello" He greeted me politely. "H-hey" I stutter. He looked down at my notebook and started writing. I was so freaking nervous. I couldn't even speak. Than the woman who looked like a bodyguard scolded some girls. Yoongi looked at her and grinned. Before I could stop myself I said "Yep female bodyguards can be savage" At that Yoongi's head shot up with wide eyes. I blushed and looked at my feet as Yoongi's shocked face looked at me. "Wait, your my ass?" My eyes shot up and I gaped at Yoongi. He blushed as he corrected himself "I mean the twitter account Yoongisass." I avoided his eyes as I nodded. "But you're a guy!" Yoongi exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

That exclamation crushed me slightly. He was so shocked he was talking to a guy. Was he disappointed? Didn't he like to talk to a fanboy after all? I looked up with wide eyes. I tried to say something but my voice didn't gave in. "Shit I mean I didn't think you'd be a guy" he seemed lost for words. "I'm sorry" I whispered as the woman told me to move on. I turned away from Yoongi trying not to cry. "Taehyung! Your notebook!" But right now I didn't care. Jisoo can take it. I need to think. Lisa ran right up to me and started squealing. "WE MET BTS OMG. They are even more hot in real life! Hobi held your face! I almost squealed seeing that!" Lisa hugged me. I put on my best fake smile and we waited for the others to finish. Yoongi kept looking at me. Every time he smiled. Maybe he was just shocked that I am a guy? Why did his statement about me being a guy hurt so much? I mean it's not like I ever told him or hinted that I was a guy. There are so many more fangirls, of course he thought I was a girl. I saw Jisoo tall Yoongi something. She wanted to take my notebook but Yoongi wrote something down before handing it to her. He looked at me again and the moment our eyes met he pointed at Jisoo and he smiled his gummy smile. My heart leaped.

**Yoongi's POV: (Surprise hehehe)**

The moment I saw a guy walk up to Kook I was curious. We don't have many guys coming to our fan meets. With every girl that passed me the guy comes closer. I smile slightly at him when Hobi passes me his notebook. The guy seems even more nervous. "Hey" I greeted politely hoping to ease him a bit. "H-hey" The guy stuttered. As I started to write in his notebook I saw his name was Taehyung. The guys left him sweet messages. I thought about what to write next to my signature when I heard Mia scold some girls. I looked up at her and grinned. Then Taehyung spoke up "Yep female bodyguards can be savage" When I heard him say that my head shot up widening my eyes. "Wait, your my ass?" The moment those words left my lips I cursed myself. Taehyung gaped at me. Blushing I went on "I mean the twitter account Yoongisass" He avoided my eyes and nodded. "But you're a guy!" His eyes widened and I cursed myself again. He tried to speak but couldn't. "Shit I mean I didn't know you'd be a guy" I corrected myself. Well that didn't sound any better you dumb cow. Taehyung whispered "I'm sorry" And my heart crushed at the way he apologized. He apologized for being a freaking guy. I'm a dumb ass. I saw his eyes getting teary. I wanted to say something but Mia told him to move on. He turned away abruptly forgetting his notebook. "Taehyung! Your notebook!" I yelled after him but he didn't hear me. A girl ran up to him and yelled something couldn't make out. All I know was that when he smiled the smile didn't reach his eyes the way it did when he met the other guys. I felt terrible. I was chatting with someone for two days but didn't know if it was a boy or girl. Now I found out that he was a guy I knew why I felt so at ease with him. The girl next smiled at me. "I think he is to scared for your female bodyguard to come and get is notebook. But I'll take it to him. He's my best friend so" I looked at her as she wanted to take the notebook. "Wait I forgot to write something!" She nodded and I wrote

"_Hey Taehyung. I'm sorry for my stupid reaction. I was surprised how I didn't even think about the possibility of you being a guy. I mean the person I talked to. You said your friend's dad owns the place? Please try to wait so I can apologize in person? Hope to see you later. (Yoongis) ass. _

I ended the note with a little joke hoping to break the ice. Than the girl who I found out was named Jisoo took the notebook. She scanned the note I wrote and whispered "I'll make sure he waits" And she hurried towards them. I caught Taehyungs eyes and pointed at Jisoo and I gave him my gummiest smile. I really hope I can talk to him more. Find out how he is in real life. He really makes me feel at ease. I couldn't stop glancing at him as he read the note. Not even when the next girl was in front of me. Then finally he looked up with a very surprised face. Our eyes met and he slowly nodded. My heart jumped and I smiled at him again. "Cute isn't he?" My graze turned to the girl. "Yeah he is cute. Can be a snarky bitch though… but cute" she grinned at me. "Excuse me?" I didn't get it. She laughed out loud "Taehyung of course. I mean it was him you were almost eye fucking wasn't it?" I choked on my own saliva and blushed. "You should see your face" She laughed. "I was just joking. Tae is my best friend" I shook my head in disbelieve at this girl but I laughed anyway. "I'm Jennie by the way" "Nice to meet you Jennie" I laughed as I signed her notebook. When she walked away she whispered "It's not like he would mind being eye fucked by you though" again I choked and watched her as she scurried towards her group of friends. I am sure I was blushing so much that Taehyung would be able to see it from where he stood.

**Tae's POV:**

Jisoo handed me my notebook and I immediately looked at what Yoongi wrote.

"_Hey Taehyung. I'm sorry for my stupid reaction. I was surprised how I didn't even think about the possibility of you being a guy. I mean the person I talked to. You said your friend's dad owns the place? Please try to wait so I can apologize in person? Hope to see you later. (Yoongis) ass._

I think my heart was trying out for the gymnastics team because I swear it did some weird ass jumps. He wanted me to wait! He didn't mind I am a guy. He was just surprised. And the way he ended the note. Oh my he is cute. I looked up at him and our eyes met. I slowly nodded at him and the biggest smile broke on his face. Then Jennie said something to him and he turned to face her. I couldn't look away from him. He was breathtaking. She said something that made him choke and I groaned. What the hell did she say? Then he laughed at her. But the moment she walked away she said something else and he choked again looking at me. He was blushing madly and I cursed Jennie. What the hell did she say? I saw Yoongi tell the female bodyguard something. She nodded as he pointed to us. "I WAS ONLY JOKING! NO NEED TO REPORT US" Jennie yelled. Jisoo shushed her as Lisa kicked her lightly. "What?" Then Jisoo took the notebook I was hugging and Jennie read what Yoongi wrote. "I knew he was eye fucking you!" "Language Jennie!" Jisoo scolded her. My graze drifted off to Yoongi who was looking at us and shaking his head. I shrugged in a apologetic way and he shook his head smiling. "So let's wait then" Jennie grinned and walked up to the place where the venue's bodyguards were standing and she plopped down on one of the chairs there. The bodyguards rolled their eyes at her as we followed and sat down too. I saw Yoongi scanning the room a little panicked. But the moment our eyes met he relaxed and winked. I blushed like an idiot. The line became shorter and shorter till the last girl said goodbye to Yoongi. The room was empty except for the guys, their manager and bodyguards, the venue's bodyguards and us. The woman saw us and walked towards us scolding. But before she could reach us Jason, one of the venue's bodyguards held out his hand and said "They are with us. Bossed orders" Jennie smiled cockily and I tried to hide myself from her scolding stare. "Damn Yoongi was right he is scary" Then Nick , Jennie's dad walked in. "Hey kiddo's" And he walked up to us. "Hey dad" "Hey mister Nick" we all said. As I listened to Jennie's dad I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned in my seat and almost fell out of it "Hey Taehyung, thanks for waiting" Yoongi smiled at me. "uh-h no p-problem" I stuttered. He smiled again "Wanna go for a little walk?" He asked and I nodded.

We walked trough the empty hallways. Then Yoongi stopped and turned to me. "I am really sorry about my reaction. I was just so surprised. I mean as I wrote I didn't even think you'd be a guy" I looked at him "Surprise" I held my hands out and he laughed. "Yeah but a good surprise" At that I blushed. "Really?" "Yeah I understand now how I felt so at ease talking to you" He smiled. "Because you don't feel at ease talking to girls?" I frowned. He smiled "Not really because I know I will never like them back the way they like me" I looked at him. My mind logged off and I think he was able to read that on my face because he continued "I'm gay Taehyung"


End file.
